


Woof Woof Freaking Woof

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki's not acting out of altruism. Screw THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof Woof Freaking Woof

Chiaki groaned. He was trying to focus on getting Charmander to level up, but Ryunosuke Would Not Shut Up. He closed his DS and looked up.

"Is my spin kick improving, Tono-sama? I've been working at it so I can do it just like you," Ryunosuke said eagerly, on his knees in front of Takeru. His voice was muffled, owing to the fact that he was doing a full LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME faceplant in the floor. Chiaki could see the sweat on his back, but he wasn't moving to pull the damp fabric away from his skin, or to get into a more comfortable position. 

Training had finished half an hour ago. The girls were off doing something else. Chiaki himself had made up the ten minutes that he'd been late, and then he'd showered and flopped down with his DS and a soda. Why work any harder than you had to?

But of course Ryunosuke didn't see things the same way. 

Takeru ignored him, and held out his other arm for the servant to towel off. 

"It's a great spin kick, Ryunosuke!" Chiaki said in a squeaky voice, covering his mouth with one hand. "You're the best retainer any lord could want! Even though I'm all anal about not letting anyone see behind my manly facade, and your hair isn't as good as Chiaki's, I still secretly adore you because you're so cool!"

Takeru and Ryunosuke turned and glared at him simultaneously. Chiaki gave them a little wave. 

"Dismissed," Takeru said at last. Ryunosuke got to his feet, bowed, and strode out, sparing one last fierce scowl for Chiaki. Chiaki grinned up at him. 

Takeru sighed heavily. Chiaki jammed his DS in his pocket, and stood, stretching. He picked up his Coke and meandered over towards Takeru, who sighed again, more heavily. Chiaki was quite impressed with Takeru's sighs, and wondered sometimes if he practised them in front of a mirror. 

Chiaki shrugged. "Would it kill you to toss him a bone now and then?" 

Takeru didn't say anything. Chiaki assumed he was hoping that Chiaki would melt into a little green puddle on the floor, from the force of his displeasure. He waited patiently, and eventually Takeru spoke. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He adores you. He'll perform better for you if you pat him on the head now and then." Chiaki shrugged. It wasn't exactly brain surgery.

"Whereas you don't seem to have that problem," Takeru said, standing up. Probably on purpose because he wanted to intimidate Chiaki with his height. Which meant, of course, that Chiaki was getting to him.

Ha. 

"Nope. I don't adore you," Chiaki said, grinning. "But if you'd be a little nicer to Ryunosuke, then the rest of us could get more done. 'Cos he wouldn't be moaning and wailing about you so much."

Takeru took the drink his servant held out to him. Chiaki looked around, but of course there was no handy servant with a drink for HIM. He shrugged, and took a long, deliberately noisy slurp from his can of Coke. "That's incredibly unhealthy," Takeru said, top lip flaring.

Chiaki stepped closer, peering interestedly into Takeru's cup. Hard to see what was in there. He didn't take any offence at Takeru's pissiness, because he was well used to it by now. "Yup. You gonna do it?" 

Takeru stepped back. "Perhaps."

Chiaki clapped him on the shoulder. "Cool." He turned and walked out, cheerfully ignoring Takeru's little shudder. 

Maybe it'd help, maybe it wouldn't. But at least he'd tried, and even if there was no improvement for that poor bastard Ryunosuke's sake, he'd still managed to annoy the crap out of Takeru. That was ALWAYS worthwhile.


End file.
